Clashing Through Dimensions
by Draconmouth
Summary: Okay, what could be worse than going on Outward Bound? Phasing through the television accidently just as there was a power outage. Now things from the show may change! Why me? [AN: Hope you read Card Master Sakura! I'm BACK! HA HA!]
1. I got here by accident

Konnichiwa! I'm back in this fic as a different character. And don't worry; Card  
  
Master Sakura will be updated as soon as I'm done with this fic  
  
Yugi (appears): Read and Review. The first chapter's great. ************************************************************************ I was getting my stuff in my backpack. Being in 9th grade, we were all required to  
  
go on Outward Bound. Mom signed my permission slip, so I had no choice but to go.  
  
Day (his real name was Damian but we all call him "Day") decided to let me duel with  
  
him one last time before I left for the Everglades. After making sure Mom wouldn't come  
  
into my room, and I nonchalantly phased through my drawers to get some stuff. Our late  
  
Dad, who came from the X-men dimension, told us Mom didn't know about him having  
  
powers to go to other dimensions, so we would have to keep ours secret. Day's ability  
  
was high speed when running; while mine was to walk through solid objects. Mine were  
  
slightly more advanced; I could also put my hand into people's minds and either gather or  
  
erase information. Of course, I only did THAT when I really needed to. An example  
  
would be if a non-mutant saw my powers or if they saw my brother's. Despite that, we  
  
were the only people in our family to be mutants. Our older sisters, Kat and Laurel, never  
  
showed any signs, but I wasn't sure about my little brother, Sam. He was- (I don't like  
  
saying this) autistic. Even though Mom and Day try to teach him to learn (Day may be  
  
only sixteen but he's 6,2!) I usually work best with Sam. While Mom considers this a  
  
miracle, the real reason is because I had been using my powers to feed him information.  
  
(It's cheating; but considering he is eleven and I am thirteen, it's the best I can do.) The  
  
saddest thing I found in there is that around the time when Dad died, he thought that Dad  
  
was sleeping at the hospital and kept saying, "Dad.wake up." I had only been in seventh  
  
grade at the time. Mom was the most saddened, however. She knew Dad best, and she  
  
changed. Whoever said God's challenges made people stronger didn't know my mom.  
  
With both my sisters gone off to college she's changed. Every weekend she calls me bad  
  
for not helping with Sam, and that I would grow up to be a lazy bum. But now I was  
  
going off on Outward Bound. I also found out that for a short time Dad can get down  
  
here to visit Day or me giving us advice or just talking to us. He could even read my  
  
diary. Checking that I had packed everything, I opened my diary with a paperclip (I had  
  
lost the key months ago) and began writing in it:  
  
Oct.31.03  
  
Dear Dad,  
  
It feels weird knowing you can actually read this entry, but that's not the  
  
point. I'm off to the Everglades, (sarcastic) hooray! I'm actually disappointed because  
  
it'll mean no electricity, no cooked food, no plumbing, the only good thing about it is the  
  
wildlife and the spirit of adventure. Day was able to stand it, but I'm worried. One thing  
  
I'm happy of is that Mom let me buy a pack of pens with flashlights. They are in metallic  
  
red, blue, silver, black, and green. It's nearly 4:30, so as Card Captor Sakura would say,  
  
HOE!  
  
Will continue later,  
  
Casey Walters  
  
My diary was halfway full, so just in case I packed an extra notebook with holes  
  
for the lock. Then I put on my favorite sweater (one made by my grandmother that was  
  
red with a white tennis racket on it) then my already full backpack also with: my wallet  
  
(filled with pictures of families and friends, with $100 from my birthday), sunscreen, two  
  
towels, a few boxes of Cheerios (a few being an understatement), a small umbrella, a pair  
  
of sneakers, three swimsuits, a change of clothes, etc. I ran to the TV just in time to see  
  
the end of the third season theme song. I saw the episode after Yami and Tea find out  
  
about the Battle City Tournament. Day and I started the duel while the show was going  
  
on. I had seen up to the second part of Yami Marik and Yami Bakura's Shadow duel.  
  
Day and I had both read the TV Tome episode guide; so you could say we cheated on that  
  
one too. It was raining outside; so the static was bad on the TV but we managed. When  
  
the duel finished just as the first commercial break came up (Day beat me because I ran  
  
out of cards first). Then when I put my limited edition Kaiba starter deck back in its  
  
cardboard box, I thought of the Joey starter deck that I had bought for my older brother. I  
  
hadn't wrapped it yet, but I was planning to that night. Out of nowhere Day grabbed my  
  
deck. "Give it back!" I said and ran after my brother all around the living room couch. It  
  
was hard chasing him wearing a heavy backpack. That's when I got the idea of phasing  
  
through the couch to get my deck. It worked, except that I tripped in my socks just as I  
  
was grabbing my deck. Day got out of the way, but I accidentally phased into the TV just  
  
as I heard it going out.  
  
The next thing I knew I was outside of a school. Quickly I put on the sneakers.  
  
Old as they were, they fit me perfectly, and they were just worn out. It also felt hot, so I  
  
took off my sweater and put it in my backpack. Someone called me. I looked up and my  
  
jaw dropped. With a group of two boys and one girl, there was this kid with tri-colored  
  
hair: gold, red, and black. I was thinking, It can't be. The blond-haired boy asked me,  
  
"Hi! What's the name?" "C-Casey", I stammered as I shook his hand. I know I had seen  
  
this teen before, heard his New York accent. I just couldn't place it. "Isn't Casey a boy's  
  
name?" he asked. The brunette told him, "Casey can be a girl's name too, Joey." The tri-  
  
colored hair boy nodded. "Grandpa once had a girlfriend named Casey from what he told  
  
me." Then I knew it had to be him. "Hey I know you!" I exclaimed. "You're Yugi Moto  
  
and-" I jerked my finger towards Joey, "Joey Wheeler right? First and second place at  
  
Duelist Kingdom, right?" "Yup" Yugi answered. Joey started to act pleased. "Finally  
  
someone gives me credit? I'm going to enter Kaiba's tournament and beat him to the  
  
ground!" This wasn't anime, but I could tell from the looks on everyone else's faces they  
  
would have sweat-dropped. Or have dots for eyes. "Okay." "I'm Tristan and this is Tea."  
  
the male brunette pointed to the girl and we all shook hands. "So what brings you to  
  
Domino City, Casey?" Yugi asked. "Well, I got here by accident." This I replied without  
  
thinking. "Huh?" Tristan said. "Well-uh- you see, my family was here to visit some  
  
relatives, but I got separated from my brother as we were walking around the city because  
  
there was too much traffic for a taxi. Sometimes I think about random things, and that  
  
makes me distracted", I explained, lying through my teeth. Hopefully no one would see  
  
through my falsehood. "You wouldn't happen to know any Walters', would you?" I  
  
asked, trying to sound hopeful. Joey put a hand to his head. "well, the problem is that in  
  
this city there are about 50 Walters'", he answered embarrassed. I definitely would have  
  
fallen over if it had been anime. "So, there's a new tournament going on?" I decided to  
  
ask, in order to change the subject. Tristan nodded, "Battle City. Only thing is that Joey  
  
didn't get an invitation to it." "What? I'm going to win this tournament?' Joey declared  
  
"But Joey, don't you remember the last time Kaiba beat you?" Tea asked. Joey freaked  
  
out at the memory of that, as far as I could tell. "Don't worry, Joey; you're a much better  
  
duelist now" Yugi assured his friend, and he went on with that dialogue which I had  
  
heard five times having seen this episode the same amount of times. Then we all ran to  
  
catch up with Joey to a registration area. The man, who I knew was the Rare Hunter, was  
  
at the registration desk. I wanted to shout out who he was, but for the sake of the plot, I  
  
kept quiet. Minus the fact that I helped Tristan hold back Joey from attacking the  
  
computer when it read he had only one star. I was strong from PE, holding Sam whenever  
  
he had tantrums, and playing tennis with my teacher Meg. I had to admit; even the Rare  
  
Hunter was embarrassed when Joey grabbed his duel disk. But I was surprised when he  
  
asked me if I wanted to register "How come?" I stuttered. He looked over me; believe  
  
me, he was one of the guys that made you look uncomfortable whenever he was near you.  
  
"First of all you have a dueling deck in your hand, and I bet you could win a tournament  
  
with that charm." I blushed in embarrassment. I wanted to shout, "Flirt!" but as my friend  
  
at school Courtney put it, flirting was considered flattery. "I'm probably not even listed,  
  
but my name is Casey Walters." He typed in my name, and to my surprise said I had only  
  
one star, but my rarest card was unable to be tracked. Well, duh, I thought of my rarest  
  
card; Blue Eyes White Dragon. I knew that it was rare in this world; so I didn't say  
  
anything except, "Okay." As we walked out, Yugi asked if I was disappointed about not  
  
qualifying for a tournament. "Nah, I'm a lousy duelist; considering my brother beats me  
  
every time. Last time it was just because I ran out of cards since we had cut my deck.  
  
Joey then said he had to go to the hospital to see his sister because it was the night of her  
  
operation. "How did you get the money?" I asked. "From winning that money at Duelist  
  
Kingdom", he answered. That's when I realized it; Joey may be a klutz but inside he was  
  
like my older brother. Then Yugi asked me if I had a place to stay "No", I answered  
  
grimly. Then he offered that I could stay at his place at the Turtle Game Shop. "I don't  
  
really want to be an inconvenience", I blushed, because Yugi was my favorite character  
  
on the show. It was because of his childlike innocence. True, I was taller than him by a  
  
few inches, but I like him. But he dragged me to his grandfather's game store and Mr.  
  
Moto was very nice to me. "Well, I could do some chores for you since I need to earn my  
  
keep", I started, but Mr. Moto was one step ahead of me. All I had to do was vacuum the  
  
kitchen and unload the dishwasher. Not too bad, since I did this at home. When I was  
  
done, Mr. Moto showed me an extra room and bathroom upstairs where I could sleep. I  
  
thanked him, then took a bath and wore my change of clothes. Then I started writing in  
  
my diary a full account of what just happened. Then I sighed and looked at the pictures of  
  
my family. "Is this a double dream? I've had these before, and when I wake up I will be  
  
at home." But I wasn't so sure as I went to sleep. 


	2. My First Mistake

Konnichiwa! Yes, there will be deleted scenes later, but for now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
****************  
  
I woke up to Dad's cold touch. I jumped. "Don't do that!" I told him. I looked  
  
around and could tell this wasn't a dream. But if it was, it had to be a double or triple  
  
dream. "Let me guess; Mom's freaked out, the police are searching for me, and Sam  
  
thinks I went away to Outward Bound." He looked surprised. "Actually, you're right on  
  
the dot. Day isn't sure whether to tell your mother or not about what happened when you  
  
disappeared. I just hope you haven't gotten yourself into any trouble." "Don't worry;  
  
except for meeting with the Yugioh! cast, being listed as a duelist, and staying at the  
  
Turtle Game shop, things are normal", I replied sarcastically. "Should I send a message  
  
to Day?" he asked. I nodded. "Tell him it's summertime and that Battle City is just  
  
starting. And to tell him not to do this because it isn't that fun." Dad nodded. "Will do",  
  
and then he disappeared. Then I heard footsteps. Running footsteps. Yugi ran inside in  
  
blue pajamas. "Casey! Joey never got to the hospital! His mother phoned me!" "Um  
  
Yugi, could you let me get dressed?" because my "change of clothes" happened to be my  
  
favorite t-shirt and shorts. "Oh", he left embarrassed. Then I locked the door and changed  
  
into my other clothes. Then I brushed my teeth ( I had packed some toiletries) and put on  
  
a 'liner (don't ask) then ran downstairs. I quickly ate some breakfast that Mr. Moto made,  
  
and I ran to catch up with Yugi. He began running, and so did I. We both met up with  
  
Tea and Tristan, who was riding on a motorcycle. "I checked all of his usual spots", he  
  
said, taking off his helmet. "We can't give up yet", Yugi replied determinedly. That's  
  
what I liked about him. I wished that there weren't so many Yami/Tea fics on the web.  
  
I'd go well with him. We began searching, but in the end it was Tristan who found out  
  
where he was. Then we all went to the Domino City Hospital, well there was a small  
  
conversation between Joey and Serenity before she ran out and hugged her big brother. I  
  
felt left out, missing Day. Some tears came to my eyes, but I brushed them off before  
  
anyone could see them. Then Tea, Yugi, and I walked back to the Game Shop. "I take it  
  
you didn't have that much clothing, Casey", Tea stated. "Well, no", I admitted. "So, let's  
  
go to the mall", before I could protest she grabbed my arm and began dragging me. I was  
  
thinking.This ought to be fun.  
  
It actually was. For someone who is one of my favorite girl characters, Tea sure  
  
knew how to pick clothes. It got even better when we met up with Mai Valentine. She  
  
showed us how to get discounts at certain stores. I liked her. But I was way surprised  
  
when she ought me a portable CD player with headphones along with "Let Go", which is  
  
one of Avril Lavigne's albums. "Consider it a sign of friendship", she said, walking  
  
away. I put on the CD and began singing to my favorite song: Skater Boy:  
  
He was a boy, she was a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
He was a punk, she took ballet  
  
What more can I say?  
  
He wanted her, she'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
All of her friends stuck up their noses  
  
They had a problem with his preppy clothes  
  
(chorus)  
  
He was a skater boy she said "See you later, boy."  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to Earth  
  
(end chorus)  
  
Five years from now she sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all-alone  
  
She turns on TV, guess who she sees?  
  
Skater boy rocking on MTV  
  
She calls up her friends, they already know  
  
And they all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along, and stands in the crowd,  
  
And looks up at the man that man that she turned down  
  
(chorus)  
  
He was a skater boy, she said, "See you later, boy."  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a superstar, slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
(interlude)  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy, and I'm a girl  
  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
  
We are in love, haven't you heard?  
  
How we rock each other's world?  
  
(chorus)  
  
I'm with the skater boy, I said "see you later boy."  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio, singing the song we wrote  
  
About a girl you used to know  
  
(repeat chorus)  
  
(end song)  
  
When I finished, Mai and Tea were staring at me. "I never knew you could sing  
  
that well", Tea was flustered. I was embarrassed. "You never asked", I pointed out.  
  
When I got to the Turtle Game Shop, Yugi came from the kitchen. "Casey, there's  
  
something I want to ask you", he said. He sounded curious. I walked in, remembering  
  
that I had told Yugi he could take a look at my deck. Uh-oh. He showed me my three  
  
Blue Eyes White Dragons. "Where did you get these?" he asked. I tried to come up with  
  
a quick answer. "How about we duel? If you win, I'll tell you everything, but if I win,  
  
you can't ask anything more about it." "Deal." we shook hands on it, and began shuffling  
  
our decks. Yugi switched to Yami, and he said, "Ladies first." "Fine, Yami." Whoops. I  
  
knew our duel was going to be a disaster. 


	3. Welcome to Battle City

Konnichiwa! Draconmouth speaking. This chapter is one I would like to call  
  
state-of-the art! Or one of my favorites in short.  
  
Joey (appearing): I don't think so. It didn't even show one of my duels, and hey! (gets  
  
caught on fire and disappears)  
  
Draconmouth (smiling evilly): I love Authoress powers.  
  
Casey (appearing): You want me to do the disclaimer?  
  
Draconmouth (nodding): Please.  
  
Casey: Draconmouth does not own Yugioh! Kazuki Takahashi does, with the copyright!  
  
Although I wish Draconmouth did, since-  
  
Draconmouth: Don't give away anything yet! Now, ON WITH THE FIC! ****************************************************************** I found out that Yami had also read my rulebook, so we would play by those  
  
rules. I started by playing one card facedown and Kuribo in defense mode (Don't ask! I  
  
don't know how it winded up in a Kaiba starter!). I would win this duel if he fell for my  
  
trap. But no such luck. Yami played dust Tornado, and used Celtic Guardian (1400/1600)  
  
to destroy my Kuribo. I dejectedly put it in the monster graveyard. So much for Crush  
  
Card. But Yami told me he was expecting that. Then I played Battle Ox (1700/1800 [  
  
AN: just guessing!] and lowered his life points to 1700. (Even though we were playing by  
  
TCG [the card game] rules, the life point's count was still at 2000.) But I was in trouble  
  
when he played Dark Magician (2500/2100), and I was at 800 life points. For no sudden  
  
reason, I began thinking, Come on, Heart of the Cards. Please don't let me down. I  
  
looked down and saw that I had drawn Blue Eyes White Dragon. "All right!" I  
  
exclaimed. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), and I attack your Dark  
  
Magician." Yami lost 500 life points, and he said that I'm a true duelist. The life points  
  
were like this:  
  
Yugi: 1200  
  
Me: 800  
  
I should have known that Yugi was planning something. "I summon Buster  
  
Blader (2600/2500[AN: I'm guessing on what Buster Blader's defense is! Email me if I  
  
got it wrong} in attack mode! For every dragon in the field or in the graveyard, Buster  
  
Blader gets 500 more attack points." "I'm ahead of you", I replied glumly as I put my  
  
Blue Eyes in the graveyard. My life points were down to 700. "Then I play Mystical Elf  
  
(800/2000) in defense mode and one card facedown. Then I end my turn", Yami  
  
concluded. I drew Graceful Charity, which allowed me to draw three cards, but discard  
  
two. I had almost all of the card I needed. "I play Lord of Dragons in defense mode  
  
(1200/1100) [AN: Again I'm just guessing!] and then use Flute of Summoning Dragons  
  
to summon my two other Blue Eyes in defense mode!" Yami was looking at his hand. A  
  
smile formed on his face. "I call on Summoned Skull (2500/2300 [guessing on defense!]  
  
and I play Makiu the Magical Mist. This will raise Summoned Skull's attack points to  
  
3250, and I attack your left Blue Eyes" I put it in the graveyard, then I drew my card.  
  
Defense Paralysis. Perfect. I played it, then used my last Blue Eyes to attack his Mystical  
  
Elf. It would do enough damage to win me the duel. But I wasn't counting on his  
  
facedown card: Mirror Force. It destroyed all my monsters, and I was attacked directly.  
  
"Fine", I sighed as I put my cards and dueling mat, "I'll tell you everything. But, Yami,  
  
can you switch back to Yugi?" Yami looked at me in a confused way, but changed. We  
  
walked upstairs, and I began to talk.  
  
"So in your world I'm just a TV show?" Yugi asked me as we talked in his room.  
  
It wasn't too bad, I had to admit. It looked even cooler in reality than it was on the show.  
  
I nodded. "My brother occasionally watches it with me. It came from the original  
  
Japanese version of Yugioh! that was based on manga written by Kazuki Takahashi. I  
  
read a translated version, and believe me, Yami scared me." I shuddered. "At least he  
  
didn't scare me that much until I found a manga scan where Kaiba tried to steal your  
  
grandfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon, and Yami played a Shadow Game with him  
  
where the monsters were real. Kaiba didn't invent holograms yet. Yami won because of  
  
the Blue Eyes faith in his grandfather. It destroyed itself, and then Yam played Monster  
  
Reborn, and got it back. Then Kaiba was sealed in the world of Duel Monsters. Only it  
  
was called Magic and Wizards back in there. I found a website that compares both the  
  
Japanese and English episodes. On Fanfiction.net, there are some fan fictions of what  
  
might happen, and some are just plain stupid." I stifled a laugh. "Some are truth and dare  
  
fics. Of course, most have been banned do to flames. I personally thought some of them  
  
were funny, but also a bit insulting. One fan fic shows the Japanese watching the English  
  
version, and let's say they weren't too pleased. It was funny, though." I laughed, and  
  
Yugi did, too. Then he asked me if I knew what was coming since I had watched ahead of  
  
this. "Yes, but it wouldn't be fair on your part. Or whoever stole your Millennium Puzzle.  
  
So I'm keeping quiet." "A good choice", Yugi agreed. Then I saw Yami in transparent  
  
form, and he said, "I had a feeling you were hiding something when you called me Yami,  
  
since not many people do so." I nodded. "Wish that I had stayed in one place", I sighed,  
  
leaning on the wall. Then Dad appeared. All three of us jumped. "Dad! What are you  
  
doing here?" I exclaimed. Yugi and Yami looked at me, and both my father and I  
  
explained. "I just hope I don't change anything here for our new enemy's favor." Yugi  
  
thought hard. "It might be coincidence", he suggested. I shrugged. "Whatever. I'm going  
  
to bed."  
  
The next day I woke up early enough to walk with Yugi to Battle City. We  
  
walked around and saw Mai. Then Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Mako Tsunami  
  
appeared. Mako, Weevil, and Rex started fighting, and Mai, Yugi, and I just stared at  
  
them. Yugi and I walked on a roof of a building, worried about Joey. Then Kaiba showed  
  
up on a screen on a blimp, and he stated the basic rules, and all, and still being mean  
  
about it. He then said he was going to participate in it himself and was targeting on  
  
duelist. Yugi and I said, "You're on." I really would've strangled him, except that he was  
  
on a screen, and I knew that he was a good fighter. Then he announced with a flourish,  
  
"Let the tournament begin!" Yugi and I finally spotted Joey on the streets challenging a  
  
hooded guy next to a laptop to a rematch, or so we heard as we came running towards  
  
him. "What's going on, Joey?" Yugi asked. Joey explained that this was the Rare Hunter  
  
that took his Red Eyes. Yugi got a sudden look of recognition on his face. Then the Rare  
  
Hunter challenged Yugi to a duel, and naturally, Yugi accepted. I saw Yugi transform  
  
into Yami in one second. Joey didn't want Yugi to risk his Dark Magician, and I joined in  
  
with him. But Yami said he would win Joey's Red Eyes back. Throwing off his cape, the  
  
Rare Hunter warned Joey not to tell Yugi (or Yami, technically) if his strategy or his Red  
  
Eyes would be torn up. "That's unfair!" I argued, then remembered I wasn't supposed to  
  
know about this. They both activated their duel disks. Halfway through, Joey couldn't  
  
take it anymore, and tried to warn him. But Yami said that Joey mustn't reveal the Rare  
  
Hunter's strategy. Then he realized the Rare Hunter must have an Exodia deck. I thought,  
  
Took him long enough. Things began to look bad, though, when the Rare Hunter played  
  
Swords of Revealing Light. This would stop Yami for three turns. But Yami managed to  
  
turn the duel around with his Chain Destruction and Dust Tornado. Then reviving one of  
  
his monsters, he won the duel in one blow. "All right!" I cheered as Yami retrieved the  
  
Red Eyes Black Dragon and a locator card. Then he noticed ink coming off of the cards,  
  
and realized these cards were marked. He ripped them and threw the pieces in the air.  
  
"Good riddance", I complimented. All of a sudden the Rare Hunter got up, muttering,  
  
"Don't be angry with me, please forgive me." He held his head and screamed. Yami and  
  
Joey were mystified. Then a Millennium Eye symbol began glowing on the man's  
  
forehead, and when he spoke, it was mixed with another voice. "Remember me, Pharaoh?  
  
I suppose not, since you were stuck in the Millennium Puzzle and little Yugi was  
  
dueling." It was Marik, and he introduced himself and all of that. Then the man collapsed  
  
after all of that was said. Yami then tried to give Joey back his Red Eyes, but Joey said he  
  
wouldn't take it. He said that he would win it from Yugi when he became a True Duelist.  
  
Funny that I had never heard that on the show, but I guess they changed it because they  
  
wanted to modulate the show's theme of friendship. I guess this wasn't a perfect  
  
dimension of the show. Then the three of us spilt up: me with Yugi, and Joey on his own.  
  
I had to laugh as I knew who Joey would be dueling next. I was just worried about who  
  
Yugi's next opponent was. 


	4. Mind Slaves

Konnichiwa! This chapter is shorter than the others, particularly because my wireless  
  
mouse wasn't working until I put AA batteries. For those of you that have not seen the  
  
Battle City arc, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER!! IT CONTAINS MAJOR  
  
SPOILERS!  
  
Jenny (appears): Have you been watching Yugioh! again?  
  
Draconmouth (nodding): This morning. There were some crazy takes, but I personally  
  
think that deleted scenes are just as good. Watch out for those after a few more chapters.  
  
Now, ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
************************************* Yami, Yugi (in transparent form), and I were talking and discussing about Marik.  
  
They didn't even knew what he looked like or when he would strike next. I had a  
  
premonition about it, a very bad one. My instinct proved right, as a clown appeared and  
  
told Yami to follow him. I tried to warn him, but it ended up that Tea and Mr. Muto were  
  
calling at us that made me stop, right outside of the tent. I responded, but Yami didn't  
  
even hear them. He walked into a box and the box just fell down in pieces. I panicked,  
  
then remembered this was the Master of Magicians episode. The three of us (Mr. Muto,  
  
Tea, and me) began to run searching for him. I was thinking, Darn it! If only I knew  
  
where that building was! When we finally gave up, Mokuba came over to us, and told us  
  
that Kaiba had gotten the coordinates and that Yugi was in the basement of a building.  
  
Duh. We followed him to a building, where Tristan came up on his motorcycle. In my  
  
worried state I ran ahead, going down the stairs and phasing through the door. "Yugi!" I  
  
shouted. He saw me, but already knowing my mutant abilities, wasn't surprised. Arkana  
  
(Pandora in the Japanese version) was standing up with the Millennium Eye symbol on  
  
his forehead. I knew it was Marik. He explained that according to the Ancient Scriptures,  
  
you had to win a Millennium Item from a duel, and that he would soon get the Pharaoh's  
  
power. "Beware of the Quiet One", 'Marik' said, and then released his hold on Arkana.  
  
Just then Tristan, Mokuba, Tea, and Mr. Muto opened the door. God, if this was how  
  
things were going, then things wouldn't be very pretty if Quiet One would be here soon.  
  
I woke up early thanks to my battery powered alarm clock, and got dressed in  
  
order to follow Yugi during the Battle City tournament. Since we were going to be  
  
dueling in the sky (not that Yugi knew), I packed my backpack with all of my supplies  
  
and put it on. (Mr. Muto actually joked if I was going to leave, and I shrugged it off)  
  
Yugi was waiting, so we ran to where Joey and Mai were. Mai already had four locator  
  
cards, Yugi three, and Joey two. "Well none of us are going to go to the finals just  
  
standing here", Mai pointed out, and we split up. Yugi asked me who I thought the Quiet  
  
One was. I shrugged, but I cast a sideward glance at a guy who was standing so still on a  
  
bench that he could have passed for a statue. Oh man, I thought, is Yugi going to have a  
  
tough time beating Strings. [AN: I know this is a spoiler, so if you haven't seen this  
  
episode or any of Battle City, don't read this fan fic. It's not worth it] We looked for a  
  
while at the board where Joey was dueling Weevil Underwood, and it was about half an  
  
hour before he won. By then it was lunchtime, so I took out one of my boxes of Cheerios  
  
and had that. I offered some to Yugi, and for a while near a waterway we sat, chewing  
  
and thinking thoughtfully. Yami in his transparent form, joined in the conversation that  
  
followed soon after and even without that cool graphic in the first part of Mime Control, I  
  
still liked the way Yugi said it. Then Yami said he felt something and disappeared. Yugi  
  
looked around and shouted, "Where are you?" Strings jumped from the overhead bridge,  
  
and introduced himself. Yugi switched to Yami. Then he said something I had never  
  
heard in that episode. "After I defeat you, my mind slave will kill both you and your  
  
friend." "What the-?" I stood back as the duel began. 'Marik' started out by playing  
  
Humanoid Slime in attack mode and one card facedown. I wish I could have told Yami  
  
what his facedown card was, but in this duel, 'Marik' was somehow keeping me quiet.  
  
Yami retaliated by playing a stronger monster, Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts  
  
(1500/1200) but deciding not to attack. Luckily within the first few minutes, Yugi  
  
defeated his polymerized monster and made 'Marik' lose some life points. I couldn't help  
  
cheering a little. "Go, Yugi", I said. "Cheer all you want, for soon you'll be in death's  
  
Realm for an eternity", 'Marik' looked a his hand. "I play Revival Jam (500/1500) in  
  
defense mode." Once again I tried to warn Yami, but I was too late by a few seconds.  
  
Revival Jam reformed itself, and then 'Marik' played Jam Breeding Machine. It was only  
  
frozen disbelief that made me prevent Yami from telling him the strategy. 'Marik' then  
  
played Nightmare Steel Cage, which prevented Yami from attacking for two more turns.  
  
I wanted to run for help, but impulse made me stay. Besides, I wanted to see how this  
  
duel would turn out. Slifer the Sky Dragon was scary though. Even though there was no  
  
Final Fantasy music, anyone would be scared to see a large dragon appear from the sky,  
  
looking like he was ready to rumble. I was scared for Yami. His Buster Blader was soon  
  
turned into digitized smithereens, as well as his Dark Magician Girl. Yami collapsed on  
  
his knees, muttering, "I can't let him win my puzzle." "Come on, Yami, you didn't take  
  
this challenge with the intention of losing", I urged him. "Get on your feet, Yugi", a cold  
  
voice asserted. "Kaiba?" both Yami and I looked up. The host of Battle City was standing  
  
there, with Mokuba. "Since when do you bow to your opponent?" Kaiba asked. "Never",  
  
Yami answered. "Then get up and defeat this nobody and take his God card, if you have  
  
what it takes." Kaiba-kun baka desu! [For those of you that don't know this, it means  
  
"Kaiba is an idiot!"] Didn't it look like that was what Yami was trying to do? But  
  
eventually Yami figured out the monster's weakness, and used Brain Control to take  
  
'Marik's' Revival Jam. It was an endless cycle, and because 'Marik' finally had no more  
  
cards to draw, he automatically lost. Mokuba went up to Strings, and gave Yami Slifer  
  
the Sky Dragon and a locator card. Of course, Kaiba immediately challenged Yami to a  
  
duel. "Kaiba! Yugi just finished a duel-" I started, but then Strings got up, being  
  
controlled again by Marik. He told Yugi he could see everything, and he was always  
  
looking for new mind slaves. "Who do you think would be a better mind slave? Joey?  
  
Tea? Maybe even your little friend." "First of all, there's nothing little about me, and  
  
you'll never control me!" I shouted, in a hissy fit. The last person who called me short  
  
got to experience their worst fear, thanks to my mutant ability. By then I had gotten a  
  
growth spurt, up to 5'5. "Leave my friends alone, Marik! You will pay dearly if any harm  
  
comes to them!" Yami joined in with me. "Do I sense a weak spot, Pharaoh? Like my  
  
dragon's weakness of power destroyed it, your weakness of your friends will destroy  
  
you." Then Strings collapsed. Yami and I began running, me ahead ignoring Kaiba's  
  
shouts. Yami eventually caught up to me, and we began to run, looking for them. But I  
  
had a bad feeling we were too late.  
  
Two Rare Hunters stopped Yami and me. They told Yami that in order to rescue  
  
our friends he would have to duel them. Then they started Rock, Paper, and Scissors,  
  
which led to nowhere until Kaiba showed up behind us. I stepped aside and watched the  
  
duel. It was short and sweet, but considering that this was a preparation for the next  
  
double duel, this was only a test. Obelisk the Tormentor was just as frightening as Slifer,  
  
but at least Slifer's owner didn't laugh evilly the way Kaiba did. Day usually laughed  
  
whenever Kaiba did, but at least it was for humor. Yami and Kaiba started walking  
  
ahead, and I began to follow them, when one of them grabbed my arm. "Marik will be  
  
pleased to have you", Umbra said. "Not a chance!" I shouted, phasing through him and  
  
wiping his and Lumis's memory of me. I thought, how much dumber can they get? as I  
  
caught up with Yami and Kaiba, walking slightly behind them so no one would truly  
  
notice me. We walked up to Domino Aquarium, where both Yami and I checked for  
  
Joey, Tea, Mr. Muto, and Tristan but they were already gone. Tag Team Takedown  
  
would begin soon. 


	5. The Rescue

Konnichiwa! Sorry for not updating! And a very Happy Thanksgiving to all people!  
  
I just want to add that this chapter's name was actually the one of an episode in the  
  
English version. And Sorceress Vanessa may guest-star if I can email her to by next  
  
chapter.  
  
Jenny (appears, eyeing Draconmouth's bottle): What's the life potion for?  
  
Draconmouth: Uh-  
  
Joey (appears with a newspaper): Did you hear this? All of the turkeys have escaped from  
  
Publix, and were found dressed in black and holding a funeral. No turkey! (starts crying  
  
and disappears)  
  
Jenny: Authoress-  
  
Draconmouth: So what if I'm an environmentalist? I HATE ANIMALS BEING  
  
KILLED! Anyway, I do not own Yugioh!, and this contains "Friends 'Till the End", or  
  
"Joey's Betrayal" ON WITH THE FIC ! ************************************************************************  
  
Yami decided it would be best if we called Tea on her cell phone. While Kaiba  
  
waited outside, Yami and I were in a phone booth. "Tea, are you there?" Yami called  
  
through as soon as we heard it picked up. "Yugi, help."the girl's voice sounded  
  
helpless. "Tea? Where are you?" I shouted, but then there was a click. I guessed this was  
  
when the Rare Hunter smashed the phone on the ground. "Well?" Kaiba asked us as we  
  
stepped out. "I fear we're too late", Yami said in reply. Then Kaiba clicked a sort of  
  
earphone on his trench coat, and I heard Mokuba's voice, but could make neither hide nor  
  
hair of it. (No pun intended). "It seems like either my duel disk system is malfunctioning-  
  
" "-or?" I prompted. "Or these Rare Hunters are smarter than I thought", Kaiba began  
  
walking, and Yami and I followed suit. I kept my eyes on the buildings, seeing one of the  
  
Rare Hunters doing amazing martial arts. It still looked odd, though, considering he was  
  
wearing a robe with the Millennium Symbol on it. Only Yami and Kaiba were caught off  
  
guard when he landed in front of us, but I was shaken up also. The short Rare Hunter  
  
pointed behind us, and we saw a kid with black hair (who I guessed was Mokuba) tied to  
  
it. "Big brother, help! Help me Seto!" he shouted. "Mokuba!" Kaiba exclaimed in shock,  
  
confirming my thoughts. "This is ridiculous!" I told the Rare Hunters. "A cowardly  
  
attempt just to please your so-called master Marik. What have we done to you?" The  
  
Rare Hunter smiled. "What Marik wants is not of your concern, but I'm sure that Master  
  
Marik will find you a good place in the Shadow Realm." I clenched my fists. Yami  
  
placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. The Rare Hunter told us to meet him at  
  
the top of a skyscraper, just like he did on the show. I let off an inward growl. No way  
  
was I going to the Shadow Realm! "And I thought Yami Bakura was scary", I  
  
commented to no one in particular.  
  
The building was the same as it had been on the show (except for the fact that it  
  
was glowing), me watching from the sidelines. Ami and Kaiba were on one side, while  
  
Lumis and Umbra were on the other. They explained the Shadow Realm thing, which I  
  
had found highly ridiculous. "They should have left this part of the show intact", I said  
  
under my breath. [AN: For those of you who are confused, in the original Japanese  
  
version of Yugioh!, there was no Shadow Realm in this duel. The players merely fell to  
  
their deaths. Why they changed this is obvious; violence rating) Kaiba looked at me  
  
suspiciously, then they got on with the duel. I held my breath as it went on, when Kaiba's  
  
Blue Eyes was on the field. I didn't say anything, except for occasional comments and  
  
helpful hints. Come on, Yami, I thought, Win this one. Joey and Tea's lives depend on  
  
this. I felt like Ishizu since I knew how this duel was going to end. Kaiba used Soul  
  
Exchange to sacrifice Lumis's (Umbra's?) three monsters to summon Obelisk the  
  
Tormentor. He then attacked Umbra directly, and so Umbra fell, but even Rare Hunters  
  
have their last tricks. He opened a parachute, which clung onto a ledge. Yami warned  
  
Kaiba not to attack Lumis since revenge was not the key. So, Lumis surrendered, but was  
  
then controlled by Marik. 'Marik' said the same stuff as last time, again referring to me a  
  
"little". By then I was in a bad mood, but all I did was clench my fists really hard and  
  
shout at him. When he finally stopped, I said, "The nerve!" I could feel fire radiating  
  
from me. Then we felt a helicopter fly near us. "Isn't that one of your helicopters?" Yami  
  
asked Kaiba. Then Mokuba appeared. "Seto!" he shouted. "Mokuba! You escaped!"  
  
Kaiba exclaimed. Mokuba explained to us that Tea had helped him escape, so Kaiba,  
  
always hating to keep favors, told us to get in the helicopter. But Mokuba needed an  
  
introduction of me, but it didn't take long to explain my "story" that I had been separated  
  
from my family for two days now. He offered to try to find my relatives, but I said that he  
  
didn't need to. Besides Yugi, he was my favorite character on the show. We all boarded  
  
the helicopter, and the tracking system began to fire up. In a moment we were in the air.  
  
Kaiba asked Yami who Marik was. "I don't know what he looks like, but I know  
  
that he has a Millennium Item which he uses to control people." "That's insane!" Kaiba  
  
exclaimed. "No kidding, but it's true. Marik wants Yugi's Millennium Puzzle, along with  
  
the spirit of the Pharaoh in it", I added. "Spirit of the Pharaoh?" Mokuba repeated. I  
  
nodded. "How do you know this?" Kaiba demanded. It was then I couldn't hide my lies. I  
  
told Yami without words that I was going to let Kaiba know the truth. "Before I begin,  
  
Kaiba, I must ask you not to interrupt. I am not truly from this world. I am from another  
  
dimension where this world is just a TV show." Kaiba and Mokuba looked like they were  
  
going to interrupt, but due to my request, they kept silent. "We do occasionally duel in  
  
our world, but these are without holograms. According to my brother, it will be about 40-  
  
50 years before we use them to duel. The show is called Yugioh! and one of my favorites.  
  
"I also have the ability to walk through solid objects due to mutant genes. I got in  
  
this world when my brother stole my dueling deck for fun, and I was chasing him around  
  
in the living room. The problem was I had accidentally phased through the television just  
  
as there was a power outage. How I am going to get back is a mystery." "There's no  
  
evidence that this is true", Kaiba insisted. I opened my backpack and took out my deck.  
  
"Then explain why I have a Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck, along with two others."  
  
I lifted them up. Mokuba examined them. "They're genuine, Seto", he confirmed. Kaiba  
  
left the matter and tried to ask Yami more about the Pharaoh. There were a lot of things  
  
that he said in that weren't in the show, and Kaiba actually believed him about Marik's  
  
Millennium Rod. I would have told him what I knew, but instead I gave him a small hint,  
  
"The one who appears to be the enemy may not be." They were confused, but I told them  
  
it wouldn't be fair if they knew what was going to happened. I was glad that they agreed  
  
with me. Yami told Kaiba about the Pharaoh's legend, and I remarked that Yami was  
  
only a nickname since we did not know his real name. Part of my mind was telling me  
  
that it was probably Yugioh, but I wasn't sure. I wondered if Kaiba was a high priest or a  
  
sorcerer. I had seen fics show him as both, so I wasn't sure. [AN: Note to self- ask  
  
Sorceress Vanessa if she wants to appear in the "disclaimer" before the start of the  
  
chapter.] I winced as I pictured Joey and Tea mind-controlled. This was so not going to  
  
be fun. 


	6. Joey vs Yugi

Konnichiwa Meet my guest star, Sorceress Vanessa!  
  
Sorceress Vanessa (appears): How are you, Draconmouth?  
  
Draconmouth: Good, V-chan. Thanks for the block on bad guys for my fics.  
  
Sorceress (round eyes): V-chan?  
  
Draconmouth: It's a compliment. That's what Sailor Moon called Sailor Venus in the  
  
manga. By the way, Merry Christmas!  
  
Sorceress: Oh, Merry Christmas (points). Who is that?  
  
Yamakazi (appears): Hello, Authoresses.  
  
Draconmouth: Oh, konnichiwa Yamakazi-kun. Merry Christmas. V-chan, This is Takashi  
  
Yamakazi, better known as Yamakazi-kun.  
  
Yamakazi: About Christmas (insert lying music), did you know how Christmas was  
  
introduced in Japan?  
  
Sorceress: Huh?  
  
Yamakazi: Once an English family stayed there for a vacation, and they told the  
  
Japanese children about Santa Claus.  
  
Eriol (appears): And then with translators they began to play Santa Claus by secretly  
  
bringing them gifts every year from England.  
  
Sorceress: But how did they send them from England?  
  
Eriol: Using dragons as messengers, as well as pigeons.  
  
Draconmouth (exasperated): Yamakazi-kun! Hiiragizawa-kun, stop! V-chan's getting  
  
confused with the truth and lies.  
  
Sorceress (with round eyes): So that was a lie?  
  
Draconmouth (nods): Uh-huh. Now, ON WITH THE FIC!  
****************** Mokuba first noticed Joey. But even I could tell that Marik. Joey had the  
  
Millennium Eye symbol from his forehead, and when he spoke he had a metallic  
  
sounding voice. [AN: No offense Joey, but that's actually how you sounded] Yami and I  
  
tried to release him from Marik's control, but nothing worked, not even when I  
  
mentioned Serenity. Marik had a definitely strong hold on him. Then Tea emerged, mind-  
  
controlled. We were led to a dock, where both Yami and Joey's legs were chained to an  
  
anchor that would drop into the pier if either player's life points reached zero or if the  
  
timer went off. Kaiba ordered for the duel to be stopped, but then Tea was strapped to a  
  
chair, and a crate was hanging above their head. Then I noticed explosives on the crate,  
  
just like in the Japanese version. "At least that's one thing they didn't censor", I  
  
commented to no one in particular. Then the duel started. Yami had his first experience  
  
with Hinotama, a magic card that gave him 500 life points direct damage. I saw what had  
  
been cut from . "Yugi!" both Tea (who was free of mind-control by now), and I shouted.  
  
It was then I had realized I had started crying. Tears were streaming uncontrollably from  
  
my eyes. I tried to wipe them, but they kept coming. Never had I ever so wished that my  
  
brother was there. I had seen this episode, but living was worse. I just turned off parts I  
  
didn't want to see. Later on when the reruns were shown, I'd see them and feel stupid for  
  
not watching them previously. But as Day would put it, reality is different from fiction.  
  
'Marik' played another Hinotama, and Yami's jacket [AN: It's a jacket, worn as a cape  
  
during the first part of Battle City] fell off. The Pharaoh was barely standing. I just  
  
wanted to run to stop this duel, but I didn't want to endanger Tea's life. I forced myself to  
  
watch helplessly. There was some way Kaiba stopped this duel, but I couldn't remember  
  
it at the moment. Halfway through the duel, I saw Yami switch with Yugi. I could tell  
  
from 'Marik's' expression that he wasn't expecting it anymore than we did. (Well, not  
  
counting me exactly). Yugi was holding a card in his hand, almost hesitating to play it.  
  
Then he played the magic card Exchange. Nearly all of us were shocked, as now 'Marik'  
  
could take one card from Yugi's hand, and vice-versa. 'Marik', after saying Yugi must  
  
have been desperate to play that card, walked over to the other side of the dueling arena,  
  
and Yugi showed his hand, his eyes closed. It was then Joey started to awaken. We heard  
  
his own voice, but then Marik took control again. He told Yugi that playing Exchange  
  
was a foolish move. Yugi told him he could take any card, even the Red Eyes Black  
  
Dragon. Joey struggled, and he was about to take the Red Eyes, but his own will made  
  
him choose Card Destruction. "Joey!" Yugi exclaimed. I was thinking, thank goodness.  
  
Yugi chose from 'Marik's' hand, Magic Arm Shield. Then both duelists resumed their  
  
positions. Yugi sacrificed Big Shield Gardna and Kuribo in order to summon Red Eyes  
  
Black Dragon. Both he and I could see Joey trying to gain control. However, Yugi  
  
attacked Joey's Alligator Sword, saying that he would blast Joey to his senses or the  
  
whole world would be in danger. I wondered how long someone would last saying that  
  
repetitively. But things turned even worse as Joey played another Hinotama, which gave  
  
another 500-life point damage. The only good thing about this was that it meant that  
  
'Marik' couldn't play it anymore, since you're only allowed to have three copies of one  
  
type of card in your deck. Then 'Marik' played Rocket Warrior and the magic card  
  
Attrition. That card would take away the number of Rocket Warrior's attack points from  
  
Red Eyes, along with the temporary 500-attack point loss, leaving it at 400. If Yugi was  
  
attacked, the duel would be over! And Marik would have the Millennium Puzzle. Yugi  
  
then did a giant sacrifice; he put the Millennium Puzzle around Joey's neck, saying it was  
  
his now. We were all shocked. I thought that this would mean their bond wasn't strong  
  
enough, and Yugi had to duel alone again. I just kept watching. Then Mai, Tristan, Duke,  
  
and Serenity joined us. Duke introduced himself to me, and I could feel Tristan sighing in  
  
relief. Apparently Duke was trying to flirt with me, which I was okay with. But I kept  
  
watching. Yugi had just used his Mystical Rift Panel to stop the Meteors of Destruction.  
  
"Why did Joey's life points go down?" I asked Mai. "At the cost of 500 life points,  
  
Meteors of Destruction does 1500 life point damage to your opponent", she answered.  
  
Since Joey had 1100 life points, he was down to 600, enough for the Red Eyes to wipe  
  
him out. Then he broke free. Yugi told his Mystical Rift Panel to attack him. It did so.  
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba had used his Blue Eyes White Dragon to knock the remote from the  
  
Rare Hunter who was threatening Tea. As Mokuba freed her, I said I would try to get  
  
both Yugi and Joey out of their chains. I told Joey to free himself. I would take care of  
  
Yugi. "What?' he sounded like I was crazy. "Trust me!" I shrieked. Using the key from  
  
the box (Joey had told the Red Eyes to attack him directly, which made Yugi's key  
  
appear) I freed Yugi, then saw Joey getting it just as the timer went to zero. The anchor  
  
fell, but unknown to any of us, Serenity had gotten Joey's and had dived down. They  
  
both came up, Joey nearly out of breath. When they got onto the dock, Mai gave Joey a  
  
talking-to after he put himself down for allowing himself to get mind controlled. She  
  
actually slapped him, which I found slightly amusing. Mentally Yugi thanked Yami for  
  
letting him duel, and then Kaiba said as he walked away, "Tell the other Yugi I got his  
  
answer." Everyone looked at him funny, then I looked at Yugi. "Are you ready to beat  
  
Marik?" I asked. He nodded. "Whatever he does, we'll be ready for him!" 


End file.
